Miharu - the Ascension of a New Reed
by oberon1984
Summary: Well Well Well... CCS isn't mine! -sheepish grin- didn't know what to write!
1. Tomoyo's Letter

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tomoyo's Letter

"Sakuraaaa..."

"Ooops, ohayio, Touya-san..." a sheepish grin crossed the scarlat-faced girl, sweat-dropping in the most perfect anime style, biiiiiiiig sweat-dropping. Yet once again, lost in thoughts, the female caused a collision with her elder onii. Darn.

The elder guy of black hair and eyes rolled the orbs as if a 'She will never learn' and the female released a 'hahaha' typic of hers, sweat-dropping still. Before the good and ol' Touya could say something, the girl was waaaay far, rushing down street (w/o the card of run!)

Well. It was marked to be just another normal day. End of school. Their last year... ugh. Say bye bye to Highschool, and 'hello' to the boogie woogie college. They'd have only one week till the end... and, it was going to be a week of pure fiesta (hehe), ok, of party and fun, weehaaah, yeah yeah, let's have fun before being imprisioned again.

With this 'happy' (yeah, right -comment of tomoyo1311/Dre-) thought in mind, the girl of brown hair and enchanting emerald orbs entered her own home. Counting the age of 18, the Card Mistress was even more like her mother, with the same captivating appeal, the same charm and personality. Yet she was a card captor, and the happenings with the Sakura & Clow Cards (sounds like store name ~ Sakura and Clow Cards, the Best for Magicians of All Ages! -whacks 'self- back to the fic!) were still fresh in her mind. And... well, better not remember that.

Instead of falling in bad/nolstagic memories, the female fell into a hyper mood. Not simply hyper. REAL hyper. As only Sakura can fall from nothing. Anyway. Leaping upstairs, touching from 2 to 2 steps (sugah-hypah! -slaps 'self- stop interfering!), the girl reaches her room.

As the door opens, the sweat-dropped face of Kero appears. With a grin of 'poor-me-i-swear-i-did-nothing-much-it-wasnt-my-fault-you-came-before-i-expected-i-was-curious' (huhoh... -feels sugah taking control-), the 'stuffed~doll' named Kerberus blinked sweetly, giving room to the surprized Sakura to enter - with the most confused anime face.

"Kero?"

A little paw pointed the desk, with an anime sigh, the 'stuffed doll' looking down to the floor, and fluttering away from the girl, avoinding a punishment.

Over the desk, right over the Clow Book, where all the Sakura Cards were enclosed and 'sleeping' peacefully, there was a letter. Opened.

"....?"

Sakura's hand reached out to pick it up, hesitating before touching the perfumated pinkish paper. The perfect traced symbols of japanese writing (sorry guys, but I'm NOT japanese) were of a good caligraphy. Tomoyo…

And the flood of words reached Sakura's emerald orbs.

__

Sakura-chan,

I can't stand it anymore. It's like... since Syaroan left Japan and returned to Hong Kong I've noticed this change on your behavior. Five years, hun? In the outside you remained equal, as usual, with the refined art called dissimulation. But in the interior...

We all saw your depression in the first days. And we understood in silence. But, Sakura, you DO changed - and we both know it. Not that you aren't the same Sakura of always, the one we all adore in your tenderness and all these things. But you aren't the immature and childish girl anymore. You remain this spark of happiness and this enchanting figure you are... but I know you don't really care anymore for anything but succeeding in your life, forgetting. Or you thought I wouldn't notice how your ratings in exames are better since that day? And how you make plans, so much different from the ones of past?

It's not bad. Just the opposite, is way good. It's extremely good. But I'm running after my own tail, aren't I? So, I'm going to get to the point.

Sakura, my dearest friend ever... my mother decided I must study in Germany, finish my education there. Why, I don't know. She thinks it's better for me. Tomorrow I'm going to leave, and I don't know when I'll back...

Sorry for being too coward to tell you face-to-face... and I saying to the others always to declare themselves without fear! What a coward I am! Anyway... I'm so sad, sooooo sad... but I can't do nothing to refuse this.

Please Sakura, understand me!

Yours Always,

Tomoyo.

Over the signature was a mark of a tear (-weep weep- -sniff sniff- -cleans eyes-). The brown-haired girl stood simply staring at the pinkish paper, the words forming and disforming in sequences, twirling... suddenly the voice of Tomoyo pronouncing those sweet, yet determinated words ruled the atmosphere (tah dah! thanx to our director of sound! -sheepish grin-)...

And on the jade-dyed orbs formed crystaline, salty tears that rolled down the satin of her face in silence... before falling into a loud, hysteric cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(ok guys. this first chapter sucked. this first fic is gonna suck. actually i suck as a fanfic maker. but BITE ME!!!! -with a steel armor just in case to some crazy that didnt understand the sarcasm try to really do it- -yusss, i AM HYPAH!- aaaaaaaaaand -puppy look- some reviews would help a lot to make it better! if i dunt get it, ahhah, it will end and you'll never know what will happen with Tomoyo!)


	2. Whooops... I felt this B4!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whoops... I felt it B4

A school w/o Tomoyo wasn't a school. In their closest ring of friends, no one could ever understand what was happening.

"Sakuraaa?" it was Chiharu. "Pleeeeease, what happened...?!"

But the emerald-eyed girl wouldn't say a word.

"Shimatta, what happened with Tomoyo?"

After a day of questioning and begging, the crimson-haired female decided to open the game.

"Ok, ok, ya'll are starting to irritate me." her intonation was cold and tired. "Tomoyo..." tears started blubbling on her eyes. "Tomoyo left Japan. She's going to study in Germany!"

With the tears falling down her satin cheeks, Sakura ran away from her companions, all left with startled face.

"Poor Sakura, first her only love, now her best friend..." Rika said, breaking the silence, too late for the emerald-eyed to hear.

Hidden under that tree where Syaroan used to stay - in the branches, of course -, Sakura cried her misfortune.

Yet... this feeling wasn't common. Something, a presence. Not a Clow Card, impossible, all were locked. Not the Clow Reed - Eriol wasn't in Japan, besides, his presence wasn't that strong anymore.

Startled, the crimson-haired started seeking for the one that would have such presence. It wasn't Syaroan - if at least he was with her!

Seeking, suddenly she saw a silhouette over the roof of the school (what with the roofs? every anime person adores to stay in the roof! ok, ok, i'll shuddup now). In strange clothing, a flowy (flowy? FLOWY? ewww) mantle, a tall hat (funny, hun?), somewhat like Eriol's clothing. Yet, the silhouette vanished with the same speed of always, jumping from roof to roof.

Intriguing, hun? Well, anyway. Let's say it was pretty normal. At least when you're a card captor. A Mistress of Cards. Wow. What a responsability.

From under her shirt appeared the star key, and the Fly Card was convoked (do i need to write all that babbling of hers? _Key that guards thy Power of Darkness, show your true powers over us, and offer thy to the brave Sakura that accepted this mission... libert yourself!_ ok, maybe these aren't the exact words, but blame me, this isn't my true language! I made a literal translation of it!). With wings in her back, looking so much like a beautiful brown-haired angel, she flew into the nothing, following the fleeding silhouette. At the height of the Penguin Park, she left the chase... tired, and, the silhouette was gone.

Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. With a "Hoe?!?!?!?!?!?" and a jump she turned, slapping the one behind her with the now long hair that goes to the waist height. The yellowish figure of Kero was glued against a nearby tree, paws opened (in that funny anime position, yo know), sweat-dropping, sliding down the tree until falling with face to the land.

"Aaah, omen, Kero! Omen!"

"Sakura-chan..." repeated Kero, with that dizzy look that only animes can give, and the stars cicling around his head. "I felt a presence..."

"Yes, yes, me too..." but her emerald orbs were distant in the nothing, thinking... (ok! letz put in practice our telepatic process! tah dah!)

Ahn... if at least Syaroan was here with me... he'd help me to discover what's happening now... I imagine how he's going... I don't have courage even to call him - either write... and he doesn't do it... perhaps he thinks I don't love him... but I do... really do... I swear I do...

to wake up again with Kero waving a paw in front of her eyes, head tilted, sweat-dropping when she returned with another "Hoe?!"

"Earth to Sakura, Earth to Sakura, are you there?!"

"Ah, shuddup Kero!"

Kero's face turned red, a dark grey cloud forming over his head, marking he was REAL furious.

"HOW CAN YOU REMAIN OUT OF IT WHEN YOU FEEL A PRESENCE LIKE THIS WHERE THE -BLEEP BLEEP- (censurated, hehe) YOU THINK YOU ARE, THERE'S A WORLD TO TAKE CARE IS YOUR RESPONSABILITY AS A CARD CAPTOR AND A CARD MISTRESS...!!!!!!"

And Sakura is knocked away by his screams, sweat-dropping.

"Ok, ok, let's find what this thing is... I saw a silhouette with a huge tall hat... so funny..."

The 'stuffed doll' rolls his eyes and both start seeking.

After many hours of seeking, finally they see a thing... and the presence feels stronger...

Suddenly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ok, guess this chapter was a little better. Anyway. I still suck at making fics. Perhaps I'll just stop here... -mischevious grin- unless I get some reviews... -g- ok guyz, have a good day and R+R!)


	3. What a Swan Does Here...?!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What a Swan Does Here...?!

... the presence suddenly became stronger. Too much for anyone with magic support without getting a little affraid.

Kero was seemly becoming too excited with all this thing, and flying everywhere. Suddenly they felt a strong torrent of wind... with such strenght that the brown-haired girl and the yellowish 'stuffed doll' flew away and lost the control of their abilities, actually, they fell uncounscious until it stopped.

Sakura was there, lifting herself, dizzy and tired, feeling all her body as if cracked. Kero, dizzy aswell, was blowing in a soft breeze, before falling uncounscious again.

And... her emerald orbs could see a figure. A strange figure. White, very white, as white as it's possible to imagine, splendorous and shiny. So enlightened, that for a moment her eyes couldn't support it.

But, after a few seconds, it started to back into form... and from the light, Sakura could see a beautiful animal, with a long neck, a mark of black around it as a necklace, as black as midnight itself, with a black beak and intense bluish eyes. Wings of the purest white were opened at full size, swinging softly. It was beautiful. It was HUGE. It could embrace the whole Penguin Park with such wings!

It was a swan (oooh, aaaah, as if no one kneeeeeeew... duh!).

Mesmerized with such beauty, Sakura for a moment forgot the danger. Kero turned into his normal form, that yellowish lion. Even the mighty guardian wouldn't be compared to the swan. Growling, Kero approached the emerald-eyed female.

The swan cast a venenous gaze over the duo... and his beak opened... and from his throat fled a crystal-breaking sound, the cry of a swan (they may be beautiful, but have a weird voice).

All the sounds around were engulfed by this cry, so terribly loud that would rip the eardrums of everyone IF our super-Sakura didn't have the great idea of using the card of Silence.

The swan, frustrated, swung his wings faster, as if in an attempt to fly away... and another torrent of furious wind started, as if a hurricane.

On this time, Sakura used the star key to invoke the card of Shield. Under it, she and Kerberus were safe.

"What do I do now Kero?! Lock this... this... beast in a card?!"

"Use the card of Wind!"

And Sakura invoked the Wind (_turn yourself into torrents of justice, Wind!!!)_... and...

-FLASHBACK-

The first day as a card captor... the Fly card was a huge bird too... mostly like an albine phoenix... anyway... the wind got a way to turn like a chain and imprision the Fly. And the Wind was the first card, the only to stay in Sakura's hand.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Well, there they were, under the Shield, with the Wind fighting the one provoked by the Swan, and afterwards imprisioning the Swan... just like with Fly.

And, tah dah, surprize, oooh, aaah, the Swan simply vanished!

Around was a biiiiiig mess caused by the fighting hurricanes, fallen trees, leaves everywhere. And a cherry blossom petal came flying, flying and touched Sakura's hand...

And in front of her eyes the petal transformed itself into a letter...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(eeeeeeeew... short, short, short! but it's to make tension -g- like in the real chapters! this is gonna be a looooooong story! but i lack ideas, so maybe i simply stop it. unless i get Reviews... R+R!)


	4. Let's Play Mambo Jambo

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's Play Mambo Jambo

Kero came swiftly to see what it was... curious as always. Sitting himself in Sakura's shoulder, they started reading together... (and the melodious voice of a guy pronounced the words...)

__

Sakura...

I see you've defeated one of my servants! That's good. Well... at least for me it's good. It signifies my serch wasn't in vain!

I know who you are, yet you doesn't know who I am. I know where you live, and who are your parents, and of your powerless brother Touya and your adored friend and guardian Yukito/Yue. And of you, Kerberus, reading so rudely another's letter from over her shoulder. Tsk tsk. You should be ashamed!

Let's go to the point. I know of your friend, Tomoyo... living in Germany? No. You're wrong.

To avoid a refuse of yours, I kidnapped your friend Tomoyo and wrote that letter in her name, with her caligraphy. Yes, I almost can see your beautiful emerald eyes wide open... as I can see your friend's Tomoyo's violet eyes.

I want you to be here with me and play my game. I'm not entering in details until you come here. I guess it's better to you to come... or... guess I'll need to send a remind of Tomoyo to you... she's asleep and is gonna die if you don't decide to come.

And I want your friend Eriol - who's landing on the closest airport, in Japan, right now - and Syaroan - who casually shares the flight with Eriol - here with you and me.

Your third guardian will pick you up with your friends and bring you three for me.

The Animal's Lord.

and the voice is silenced.

Kero fell from Sakura's shoulder, startled with the letter, and the girl was simply staring at it without knowing what to say. Turning to Kero, her eyes were filled with questions about the words written there... about to ask them... if the letter didn't start burning in her hand, and she didnt jump with a shriek.

After ending with the fire, jumping around with the characteristic scared anime look, the female returned to Kero, once more concentrating on the new task.

"Kero... what does this mean? Third guardian? Who's the Animal's Lord? And how does he know that Eriol-kun and... Li..."

her words died, avoiding to pronounce thy name.

Kero released an anime sigh, and sat over a fallen tree, asking Sakura to sit aswell and listen.

In the meanwhile, the strong rumor of an airplane dominated the atmosphere, as it started descending, so softly, like a giant metal bird...

Soon, two eighteen-years-old guys emerged from the airplane and into the airport, talking as friends, yet with some strong and hidden respect for each other, unexplained.

One, with brown, unruled hair, and chestnut eyes, in chinese clothing, was really attractive, tall and strong for his age, well-developed body, facial complexion remaining expressionless, impressing the feminine ones around, not only for the handsome figure but also because of the exotic clothing that improved it... (-oberon1984/Dre notices that's starting to drool, then slaps 'self- stop it!).

By his side, one not less attractive, yet not that impressing... discreet, perhaps, in his refined english clothing, slender and swifter, with that natural pose of intelectual... the glasses covering partially the greyish orbs, grey (?) hair also somewhat unruled, but not giving this one the 'wild' appeal of his comrade (-oberon1984/Dre slaps 'self again, to not drool-).

Talking friendly, passed the first rivality, they were no ones but Syaroan and Eriol, now counting 18 years (-Sakura: you said this already. oberon1984: i know, but i need to 'member the reader they have grown! Sakura: aaah.) and with much story of their own countries to tell.

Yet their mind wander in different directions...

One, the brown-haired, prefers to think in those emerald orbs of his dreams... and that smile, and that chestnut hair like his, and that sympathy... etc etc etc, while the other dreams with some violet eyes and greyish hair, such love, such beauty, such friendship... (-hint hint-)

Anyway, there they were, together. And leaving the airport... to their old homes.

Syaroan, walking down the street... wandering without destiny, suddenly had the inpiration of go and visit Sakura, make her a big surprize. After all, no one knew he was returning... no one but the faithful Tomoyo.

The brown-haired guy stood in front of her house, peering thru the window... apparentely no one, yet there was some sound inside of it. Starting to get reddish, he tried as far as possible to control his feelings and rule his will. You're such a fool, Li. You're not a kid anymore! Knock this door and say to her you're so deeply in love! Duh, you idiot! Even if the answer is something bad... after so many years...

Knocking her door, pondering that Sakura would be alone now, he grabbed all the courage and inspired deeply.

The door was opened and... Touya's face emerged from behind. Both sweat-dropped, staring at each other as if the opposite was an alien.

"Yo, brat!!! What the -bleep bleep- are you doing here?!!!"

The brown-haired was starting to be scarlat, if it wasn't for the sweet, kind, adorable... (STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! -oberon1984/Dre yells for herself-) Yukito to come after Touya and with the kindest of the smiles say:

"Oh, ohayio, Syaroan-kun... welcome back to Japan! Seeking for Sakura? She's on Penguin Park..."

With a hurried affirmative of head, the brown-haired fled down the street as fast as possible, as only him know how to do, leaving the pissed Touya with the door and the dust.

"Brat..."

While this things were happening, in the Penguin Park, Kero was telling the story to Sakura...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(hehehe, guess it's getting better, after all, i'm the all mighty oberon1984/Dre... -g- j/k guyz. Well, my ideas are running off, and this is only the beginning. Guess some reviews would help a lot to make this better... ja ne and R+R!)


End file.
